The Sun Rises
by Hats.96
Summary: Eliana has been raised to be worthy of the Malfoy name and to be a perfect pureblood, so when the sorting hat places her in an unexpected house her life takes a serious swing...but is it really in the wrong direction? After all she does have a destiny to fulfill involving a certain green eyed, raven haired boy with a lightning scar...
1. Leaving Home

**The first chapter of my first story…is up again! ****So I hope this edited version is okay, my grammar is known to be faulty…quite often.** Can't seem to find a Beta so if anyone is interested or knows of someone else who could be, please PM me. 

**I do not own Harry Potter, the fabulous J.K. Rowling does – but some characters and plot are mine!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

Smoke billowed from the scarlet red train that lay waiting impatiently to leave the crowded chaos of the station. However, one family managed to evade the mayhem, they stood apart from the crowd with watchful eyes. A girl around the age of eleven turned to glance at an older yet similar looking woman, causing the family's eery trance to break.

"Slytherin here I come!" declared a gleeful looking boy.

"Draco, be careful boy. You have not been raised to succumb to such pettiness," drawled the man and father of the family, "Now leave, both of you."

The young girl glanced at her mother again whilst reaching for a small, paling boy. She grasped his shoulder tightly, her neatly manicured nails digging in painfully, and whispered "I shall write Leo, and Christmas shall be upon us soon." The boy nodded meekly, his eyes filled with worry and pain. The girl ducked her head and placed a kiss upon the boys head. She turned suddenly her platinum blonde hair swaying as she did and she faced her father with fierce eyes. His own were filled with distaste, his nose wrinkling at the show of affection between the siblings.

The girl's mother, finished with grooming her eldest son gripped her daughter with one hand, not wanting to let her go, and stroked her flaxen hair. "Make me proud Eliana Adira Malfoy," she leaned down to kiss the girls head and added in a hushed whisper "you are destined for great things princess of the sky." She proceeded to plant a soft kiss upon her daughter, her hand ghosted down the girls face leaving a cool trail. Draco nudged the girl, he gingerly took her outstretched hand and led her towards the train, [their luggage previously being placed there] finally they reached an open door and he lifted her up after him.

She turned to look at her remaining family once more, her eyes slid from her mother's cool mask to her younger brother, his eyes were frantic and she could see panic rising within him. Eliana raised a dainty hand and blew a delicate kiss to him, his face lit up at the costly yet loving gesture. Her father swiftly grabbed his youngest son and roughly pulled him to his side and away from the station. Draco softly squeezed her hand and she turned from the doorway, allowing her twin to lead her to their richly decorated compartment. As she took her seat, her brother began to pace.

"Pacing is not proper etiquette " Eliana said, watching her brother with beady eyes.

"Blowing kisses is not proper etiquette," he replied snappily "Father will not be happy". He stopped pacing to sit opposite his twin, his eyes locked on to hers sternly.

"Since when did Leo's welfare bother you?" Draco huffed angrily, she started again cooly "I won't argue with you Draco, I had my reasons -"

"Like usual. I suppose I won't get to know these reasons?"

Eliana pursed her lips, gauging her brother's outburst, "The train hasn't even left yet - pull yourself together brother. This outburst will only cause damage." Draco looked away from his twin, hiding his eyes and began to order his mind, dismissing his anger and feelings. Slowly a mask descended on his face, obscuring his thoughts and hiding any emotion. "You are not nearly as practiced at that as you should be brother - perhaps you should've started your pureblood training along with me." Before her twin could reply the compartment door slid open to reveal two very large boys, Eliana's eyes lazily slid to the window and the train jerked forward. The two boys remained at the door waiting to be ordered in, Draco promptly stood and looked levelly at them.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Come in. How have you been?" The two awkwardly lumbered into the compartment and sat on the empty bench. Draco still standing asked "Pansy around?"

The larger of the two replied "Talking to the Greengrass girl and Zabini." At the mention of her friend, Eliana's flickered to the door but shortly returned to the now blurry landscape.

"Hmm, wonder if Zabini will be in Slytherin..." mused Draco, a playing smile on his lips as he sat lazily on the bench next to his sister, "certainly got the brains for Ravenclaw, huh Eliana?"

"Don't say huh Draco" she replied shortly, her eyes still watching the rolling landscape. Draco sighed at her response, hoping for his twin to join in. The twins shared the usual Malfoy traits, pale complexion, high cheek bones, platinum blonder hair and grey eyes. However this is where the similarities ended between the two, Draco slouched whereas Eliana stood tall and appeared to flow gracefully as she moved. The paleness of her skin contrasted her slightly parted plump pink lips that naturally curved upwards and the slight blush that accentuated her high cheek bones. However the most prominent feature was her mercury grey eyes, they shone with a depth most her age did not have, they were framed thickly with curved lashes and dark eyebrows that arched slightly. Her flaxen hair fell in soft curls around her face, finishing off her innocent angelic beauty.

The door opened once again, and a dark haired girl entered the compartment. Draco straightened up and smiled "Pansy, take a seat." He gestured to the empty space between himself and the door, the girl's eyes narrowed slightly at the space, wanting to be sat where Eliana was; but she sat nonetheless. "We were just discussing what house Zabini will end up in, how about Ravenclaw?"

"Pfft! With that mother of his, how could he?" exclaimed the raven haired girl.

"I do suppose you have a point there Pansy, she is somewhat...devious."

"She is a disgrace to pureblood society!" Pansy shrieked in a high pitched tone.

Eliana let out a short, dry laugh and turned her head towards the girl, her cold grey eyes boring into the blue of Pansy's. A perfectly raised eyebrow on Eliana's face dared the other girl to act against her, when she showed no signs of doing so, the eyebrow dropped but her glare strengthened - the girl's eyes dropped from Eliana to the floor. Draco caught his sisters attention and glared warningly at her, Eliana smiled wryly in response.

Crabbe cut into the tension, he began to speak of unimportant matters which Goyle and Pansy, grateful for his intervention, replied to animatedly. Draco threw one more shrewd glance at his sister, then threw himself into the conversation. Shortly, the door slid open and a tall girl with mahogany locks strode in.

"Daphne, looking as lovely as ever!" drawled Draco.

"Draco, must I remind you to focus on chasing quaffles? I'm a taken lady" replied the girl with a wink, she slid in between Goyle's mass and the window. The large boy wriggled uncomfortably away, leaning into the discussion that had coincidentally turned to quidditch. Eliana watched the group for a moment before turning her attention to her friend.

"How was it?" asked Daphne in Italian - a language that Daphne's own mother insisted the two girl's learnt, she wished the girl's to be prepared for many suitors, foreign or native.

"Father was not happy with my behavior, so awful. Yours?" Pansy stared at the two girls and their easy exchange, she herself was not accustomed to it even though it was a common occurrence; Draco was the only person who fully accepted it. Eliana sensing eyes on her, shifted her gaze to Pansy, who swiftly cowered away from the blonde.

"I see you've already had a run in with the poor thing, although I do wish you'd be gentler sister" Daphne chortled softly "That's to be expected, when are our father's ever happy? Speaking of which, he didn't come today...I worry as to why. Astoria enjoyed herself, mother didn't really notice...she was distant today."

"You know your mother's only saving her own skin, my father was watching her."

"I hate her for it" Daphne paused, her eyes narrowed as she looked out the window "He'll ruin me Ana, and Astoria, she's so young..."

"Hush sister. He can try, but we are strong together, and Astoria will be with us next year. We are not alone sister. We survive for each other, because of each other..." Eliana spoke softly, and lifted the mask on her face; her eyes warmed and the corners of her lips turned into a sad smile. "Forza inisieme Daphne."

"Forza insieme" Daphne whispered, her own eyes were filled with gratitude towards her friend. She sat back in her seat contenting herself by gazing out the window. Eliana mirrored her friend's movements, her thoughts lingering on their exchange. The italian phrase forza insieme means strength together, the girls started saying it from a young age, they would say it to the other when they needed to be reminded that they were bonded together for life. Their childhood was different to say the least. The two girls were forced together at the tender age of six, to learn the art of being a pureblood witch. Their father's had pushed for them to begin learning early on, for they had little time for their daughter's - a Malfoy having a daughter was unheard of, whilst the Greengrass family had two daughters and no sons, therefore no eligible heirs.

They were taught by their own mother's, which strengthened the relationship of mother and daughter; this caused the fury of Lucius Malfoy, his response was to have Daphne's paternal grandmother teach them more often. Her methods were harsher and the tasks the girl's were set became more vigorous and challenging. Narcissa Malfoy passed on her knowledge and wisdom of how present themselves yet be more than appearances to the children, which perhaps caused the aged shine in their eyes. Sharing a harsh upbringing the two girls came to have a bond stronger than blood, they knew each other better than they knew themselves. Narcissa showed the girls to love and value their bond and kept it hidden from their father's.

Daphne's grandmother was oblivious to the relationship between the girls, however her mother became aware of it after a particular afternoon of lessons. Yet she pretended to blind to their bond, distancing herself from Daphne and her other daughter Astoria. Daphne noticing her mother's sudden coldness latched on to her sister, showing her the ways Narcissa and Eliana taught her. Eliana mirrored her friend's actions by doing the same with her younger brother Leo, Draco looked up to their father too much to take notice of what his sister tried to show him. Leaving Leo alone at Malfoy Manor with their father made Eliana fill with worry, she had a deep feeling of guilt in the core of her body; at Hogwarts she would not be able to protect her little brother from their father or the society they lived in.

"Stop" Daphne's voice cut through her thoughts "what help is it to think of such things?" The darker girl had sensed the anguished thoughts of her friend. Eliana gave a short nod and instead of looking out the window turned her attention to the people around her. She noted that Blaise Zabini now sat on the other side of Pansy, his eyes were upon her as if he sensed she had been pulled from her reverie; she subtly ignored his gaze and began to read a charms book in her lap.

She proceeded to shut out the world and focus on her book, time seemed to pass quickly and she only paused to eat and look at the empty space of Draco's seat. Blaise had informed her that he had gone to seek out Harry Potter, Daphne's ears pricked up at this and she knew Eliana would be thinking of her childhood infatuation with the Potter's. Eliana had become fascinated by his story and his parents especially, she had at first not understood why they had died for their son, but her own mother told her and showed her their reasons. Eliana understood that day that she would easily put herself in harm's way to protect a loved one and she knew she would even die for someone she loved. Soon her thoughts began to wonder to her family again and she focused her attention on reading about protective charms.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes" stated Draco as the compartments inhabitants began to stand and stretch.

"So robes on!" Pansy shrieked.

"It appears that you do not know it is ungainly to shriek Parkinson" Eliana said coldly "I was under the impression that your pureblood teaching had begun. Perhaps you forgot your lessons on keeping a calm composure." The raven haired girl fidgeted at the words and stared at the floor in embarressment, Blaise had turned his face away in an attempt to hide his smile. Draco was once again glaring at his sister, whilst Crabbe and Goyle stood dumbly.

Daphne smiling to herself cut through the moment "Parkinson I suggest you move, don't want to injure your pretty little head any more do we?" She gestured to the trunk above the other girl's head, and as Pansy shuffled out the way she levitated it down onto the bench.

The group were sat donning their new Hogwarts robes when a voice echoed through the train " We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will taken to school separately." In no time at all the train began lurching and eventually stopped. As Eliana exited the compartment, Draco took her hand and guided her to where to other first year's were gathered.

"Righ' we all 'ere then? Follow me!" a large dark figure led then down a small stretch of road, he halted at the edge of a large lake. "In yer get, four to a boat."

Slowly the children filed into the boats, Draco with his hand still in Eliana's clambered in to an empty boat, he turned to assist his sister. Crabbe and Goyle joined them, climbing in clumsily causing the boat to rock wildly.

"We all in? Righ' then - FORWARD!" shouted the large man. The boats jolted forward at once, disturbing Eliana's careful balance, as she regained it the school came into view. A majestic castle was precariously perched atop a vast cliff and a maze of turrets and towers reached high into the starry sky. The illuminated windows on the castle casted a soft glow, causing some of the castle to contrast the night sky and the non-lit parts to effortlessly fade into the darkness of the night. As the boats drew closer, a murmur of excitement passed through the children similar to a ripple on water.

Heads ducked as the boats slipped through a curtain of ivy into the the heart of the cliff. The boats gently stopped as they reached a harbor, the children then proceeded to climb out onto the rocky floor of the cave. The large man who had introduced himself as Hagrid, led them through a smooth passageway and up a dozen flights of stairs, eventually he came to a still at a vast wooden door; he then raised a hairy fist and knocked three times.

Instantly the door opened to reveal a greying witch in emerald robes who stood tall and firmly. Eliana raised an eyebrow as she saw the stern look upon the dark haired witches face, surely she should we smiling graciously, welcoming them to Hogwarts? Her thoughts were dismissed as the woman spun on her heels and took the group into a magnificent chamber, flaming torches lit the room and several of the group shifted away from them. They must be of muggle origin, Eliana silently thought, unused to this richly magical environment. As quickly as the woman started, she stopped and after a few stumbling moments so did the children.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall" the woman said, her words rang into the chamber as she explained what the sorting ceremony and the house system to the group. "I suggest you smarten ourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on a small huddle of unkempt boys, but she left without another word; one of the boys shifted nervously trying to flatten his mess of raven hair. Eliana mused silently on his behavior he had no chance of taming his hair, quickly she stopped herself from thinking about the raven haired boy - instead turning to smooth the hair of her twin.

"Its just a hat Draco, no troll, no spells, no test. Just a hat." His tense body relaxed into her soft words.

"I am not nervous sister" he replied shortly, his eyes shifting to watch the others in the group.

Eliana's arms dropped uselessly to her side "I know brother, but it is okay to be nervous or scared and more than okay to show it to your sister."

"Malfoy's don't get scared" Draco's eyes flickered dangerously, but before anymore could be said the group was silenced once more as Professor McGonagall entered the chamber.

"Now form a line and follow me." She eyed the children once more but nonetheless moved swiftly into the Great Hall. Eliana reached for Draco's hand but he snatched it from away from her grasp, he did however fall into step beside her as they entered the hall. Her eyes wondered about the room silently absorbing the view. Candles hovered in the air, lighting four long tables that were laid with splendid golden plates and goblets. Older students sat on the benches, hushing their conversations to scrutinize the first years. At the top of the hall was a raised platform with another long table where the teachers sat, from there they could watch all the comings and goings in the hall. Professor McGonagall led the first years to the steps of the platform, she then took her place next to a rickety stool with a frayed hat. Eliana noticed that the hall was silent and all focus was on the hat, which seemed to twitch under the attention, it then appeared to take a deep breath and began to sing.

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your tops hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achive their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands(though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, as Professor McGonagall stepped forward the hall quieted again. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" Her voice spoke into the thick silence of the room.

The world began to blur slightly for Eliana as the hat's words rang in her head, you might belong in Gryffindor...or perhaps Slytherin. Over and over she heard the words pounding in her head, she knew she that Malfoy's had to be in Slytherin...yet the pounding matched the beating of her heart, and her heart yearned to be in Gryffindor. Silently Eliana fought for control and quieted her internal unease, she appeared calm as she brought herself together to watch Daphne walk to the cheers on the Slytherin table. More people took their positions under the hat, more tables cheered and Eliana fought more to calm her rising panic.

Eventually Draco's name was called he turned and whispered loudly "See you in Slytherin sister". He then walked proudly to the stool, unaware of his sister's frantic eyes. He was swiftly sorted into Slytherin and it was her own name being called. She took a deep breath and strode elegantly towards the stool, she would not allow herself to look like a fool in front of her peers. As she sat, she kept her head high and trained her eyes on the entrance to the hall, the hat was softly placed upon her golden hair.

"Hmm, another Malfoy" grumbled the hat "But a girl...There is something very different about you, so unlike your brother and your father...". She gripped the aged wood of the stool tightly, her eyes seeking out Daphne's when they found her the girl nodded calmly, as if giving her the will to stay sat on the stool. "You have certainly got Slytherin qualities yet you hide your fire within you, Gryffindor would bring out the best in you."

"No, my father, please no" she managed to stutter, her eyes were still on Daphne's and she looked at the other girls soft smile.

"You have your mother in you child, your heart is telling you Gryffindor. Let your fire show, you are the princess of the sky..." she noticed the room was thick with tension, people were fidgeting as the hat took a deep breath and bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Eliana sat frozen in a state of shock. She was Eliana Adira Malfoy and Malfoy's do not get sorted into Gryffindor. Her eyes fell upon her brother and she watched as an expression of anger began to cloud his face. "I have saved you from your pureblood fate, now live child" the hat whispered softly as it was taken from her head. The hall was silent as she walked to her house table and suddenly a small group on the table began to clap, it gently spread to the whole house, but came to a stop as she took her seat.

Students murmured to each other glancing nervously in her direction, and once again another student was sorted and the hall was filled with a roar of clapping; students were momentarily forgetting the incident. The evening passed in a blur of movement and soon she lay on a richly decorated bed with red and gold drapes - so different to the silver, green and black she was accustomed to. She silently sat up in her bed to watch the glowing fire at the heart of the room, her thoughts were wondering what her sorting would mean for her future. However the girl slept soundly through the night and as the moon broke through the clouds it fell upon her sleeping form, creating an unearthly beauty about her.

* * *

**So...please leave a review - I want to see what people think of it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Where There's Tea, There's Hope

Chapter 2: Where There's Tea, There's Hope

The sun rose early the next morning, its light gently reached into the castle banishing the shadows. Eliana awoke to the sun gently warming her skin, as if it was a mother caressing her child, she lay there in the morning light for some time before she rose out of bed. She dressed quickly and left the other sleeping girls in the dormitory, when she came to the common room she slowly meandered around it, touching the soft furnishings and the warm colors. She snatched her hand away when she heard a rustle from the staircase, swiftly she made her exit from the room and down to the Great Hall. The room was filled with warm light and the delightful smell of breakfast, she settled herself down on her empty house table and helped herself to some toast. As she ate she reached for an abandoned copy of the Daily Prophet, she read it as the hall slowly began to buzz with life around her.

"Here's your timetable" Professor McGonagall's voice broke into her focus.

"Thank you Professor" Eliana replied, taking the offered parchment "May I speak to you when you have the time?"

"You may come to my office after our lesson today." The Professor left with a soft smile on her lips. Eliana noticed how full the table now was and readied herself to leave when a girl from her dorm sat down next to her. She had a mane of curly mousy hair that framed her petite pale face, surprisingly she turned to Eliana and poured the girl some tea.

"My mother always says that where there's tea there's hope" stated the bushy haired girl, "Hermione Granger by the way, we share a dorm."

"Your mother is a very wise woman" Eliana replied with a small smile, "I'm Eliana, I apologize for not introducing myself last night."

"No worries, looking forward to Charms with Hufflepuff?"

"Hmm" she added a soft sigh "Charms should be good but slow with Hufflepuff's. Anyway I must leave to prepare for the day, thank you for the tea." With that Eliana left the bushy haired girl at the table, she ignored the whispers and curious looks as she left the hall. Eliana quickly located her classrooms for the day, and chose a seat at the back of the class in Charms; in order to avoid being stared at. Slowly the class filled with excitable first years, Professor Flitwick was a very short wizard but one she knew not to cross for he had been a dueling champion in his youth. He started the class by taking the register, as he read Eliana's name he stared at her, as if he could solve the great puzzle she had become, however he quickly moved on and nearly fell off his tower of books when he read Harry Potter's name. Eliana snapped her eyes to the commotion to find the raven haired boy, from McGonagall's talk yesterday, squirming under the attention in his seat. She noted that he was sat with a ginger haired boy, probably a Weasley she mused. However the lesson went on with no further disruption, her classmates were furiously writing notes whilst Eliana herself looked on bored, having already learnt the basics of charms.

The next class they had was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, this Eliana looked forward to; the subject provided challenge and excitement for the girl, therefore she became fixated on it as a child. She sat again at the back of the classroom, she was silently buzzing with excitement, they were set the task of turning a match into a needle. Eliana was the only student to successfully change it in her first go, McGonagall had shakily praised her and once she recovered from her shock showed the class her handiwork with a large rare smile on her face. Hermione was the only other student to change the appearance significantly; to which the Professor had given the girl a small smile.

As the class ended and students left, Eliana approached the Professor. "Is now a good time to speak with you Professor?" she inquired gently.

"Yes Miss Malfoy, please take a seat" she gestured to a vacated seat opposite her desk, "What was it you wished to talk about?"

"I am not happy in the house I have been sorted into, I wish to either be re-sorted or put into Slytherin" she stated boldly.

"Hmm...Miss Malfoy, I'm sure you are aware that neither of those things can happen. You shall just have to live with the hat's choice" the Professor spoke gently to the girl.

"Professor, I'm sure your aware that Malfoy's are renowned for always being in Slytherin. By me being sorted into Gryffindor I have shamed my family, I shall be surprised if my father ever talks to me again. Please Professor, I have worked all my life to make my father happy...please don't let that go to waste."

"Child, nothing can be done. I am aware of your family's reputation, but there are things in life that cannot be changed. Your teachings have not gone to waste, you can still be a noble and worthy of pureblood society and be in Gryffindor...If you don't mind me asking, how old were you when your pureblood teaching began?"

"I was six" the Professor sucked in a quick breath "Nothing can be done at all?"

The Professor looked on sadly at the petite girl, her own thoughts were on her own childhood, when her mother began teaching her the art of being a pureblood she lost her childish imagination and freedom...she knew that the girl sat in front of her had to; she would not be like any of peers, more like the adults she would be taught by. "Nothing at all...but the hat chose Gryffindor for you Miss Malfoy, I suggest you make the most of your life in that house; I believe that in time you could truly be happy."

Eliana looked at her Professor then, her mercury eyes gazed at her "Very well, thank you for your time Professor." She rose from her seat and left her Professor to her thoughts.

The day moved in a blur of studying and thinking after her discussion with McGonagall, Eliana found herself on the edge of the lake staring into the water's depths. "Eliana, are you well?" Daphne had followed her friend outside in the evening light.

"I don't understand...why Gryffindor, why me?" Eliana had turned to face the dark haired girl, her face in a disconcerted frown.

"I don't know. But I do know that there are reasons for the hat's choice, and I know you will discover those reasons in time" Daphne whispered softly reaching for Eliana's small hand. "You haven't lost anyone you know, your mother will still be there and Leo, Draco in some ways, but we're still together...forza insieme sister."

Eliana squeezed Daphne's hand "Forza insieme" she gave her friend a grateful smile, they began the walk back to the castle still gripping each other's hands. "What do you think will happen now Daphne?" The dark haired girl was silent as she mulled over the question.

"I think your father will be furious, but he won't be able to reach you here, he will push the Malfoy legacy on Draco and Leo though. I believe Draco will tell your father, if he hasn't already, he will be told to act as if your a blood traitor but eventually your father will foresee how needed you are for the Malfoy line. He will use Draco and Leo to pressure you into our society's ways...your mother will be pushed away from the family, but she will do all she can to protect her children. I believe that she'll write to you in secret, your father won't want her to correspond with you, but she will urge you to fulfill the life of a Gryffindor. I want you to fulfill your life as a Gryffindor, you have a chance to break free of the cycle Ana, take it..." Eliana absorbed her friend's words, she walked in silence until they reached the steps of the entrance hall.

"Thank you Daphne. You are gave me exactly what I needed...I love you sister." She squeezed her friend's hand one final time before entering the Great Hall for dinner, she strode confidently to her house table and stood by Hermione, "Would you mind if I sat here?"

"Of course not, take a seat!" replied the bushy haired girl animatedly.

Eliana smiled graciously in return, she quietly added her thoughts on the conversation about the table, they had discovered a notice in the common room about flying lessons beginning next Thursday. "I don't really understand quidditch...I've only seen it mentioned in a few books" Hermione said softly.

Eliana dived into telling the girl about quidditch and flying, she relished the fact that she had the chance to influence Hermione's perception of magic in a good way. Hermione was hanging off every word she said, enjoying the tales Eliana told her about her own flying experiences, soon others around her were listening to. "So now you know what quidditch is" Eliana stated smiling a satisfied smile to the girl, she took a roll and began tearing chunks off and eating it.

"Your a Malfoy" Eliana turned to the ginger haired boy that she suspected was a Weasley.

"And your can state the obvious, Weasley" her grey eyes were searching his face, waiting for his response. He harrumphed and continued to eat his fill of pudding, the raven haired boy next to him however, observed the pale girl with emerald eyes. Eliana returned his gaze, raising an eyebrow at him, he smiled softly and turned to talk to his neighbor.

"His name is Ron" Hermione spoke in hushed tones.

"Okay..." Eliana was unsure of where this was leading.

"He's not a nice person."

Eliana looked at the brown eyed girl searching her face, "Okay, I'll show him his place soon enough." Hermione relaxed at her words, as if she felt protected by them. When dinner was over the two girls walked up to their dorm and readied themselves for bed.

"Are you ready for Professor Snape tomorrow?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, he's my godfather you know...he tutored me when I was younger" Eliana spoke softly to the other girl, the other dorm inhabitants were still downstairs joining in with the common room laughter.

"Oh...were you tutored in other things to?"

"Yes, everything, just Daphne and I. It's not a common thing, the majority of our peers weren't tutored, and you proved today that you were more than up to the teachers standards."

"I read all summer...I didn't want to be left behind everyone else" Hermione's cheeks flushed as she spoke.

"That was wise of you, not many others do that you know. People take their upbringing for granted, they don't see how lucky they are to grow up around magic."

Hermione sighed, "They don't see how beautiful it all is?"

"No...but some do. They become great at what they do, you will to because you see it." Eliana added thoughtfully.

Hermione smiled softly at the other girl, "Thank you, goodnight Eliana."

"Night Hermione, sleep well." The two fell into a deep slumber to be awoken again by the sun the next morning. Together they left the other girls sleeping in the dorm and made their way to breakfast. They sat opposite each other in the on their table, Eliana braved her fingers to dish out the hot, fresh toast whilst Hermione poured them some tea. They spoke quietly about the school and their classes, and the two slyly watched the hall fill up as they sipped their tea. Owls swooped in dropping off letters and packages, Hermione watched in wonder as a speckled tawny owl landed in front of Eliana. She watched Eliana untie a letter from her leg and feed the owl the crust of some toast. Silently the flaxen haired girl opened her envelope and read the contents.

Eliana,

I hear that you were sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin the house of our ancestors. How could this be girl? You were brought up in a Slytherin environment, I fail to see how you were sorted into the house you were taught to despise.

I suggest you find out why you were sorted into that house, and rectify the situation at once. If you fail to do so, feel free to remain at the school this Christmas.

It is a great shame that a Malfoy has been sorted into its opposing house. I hope that you feel embarrassed, but you shall never feel as disappointed and ashamed as I do.

Lucius Malfoy

Eliana folded the letter up and returned her attention to the tea in front of her and the small black owl that had just landed by her plate. She gently sighed as she read the letter from her mother.

Dear Eliana,

I fear that your father's letter has already reached you, but I wish you to know that I do not care what house my children are in. You are still the child I brought up and love. Do not allow your father's words to wound you my dear, you know what he's like therefore you know that it doesn't matter what he thinks.

I urge you to enjoy your time at school, although I do wish to see you this christmas, do not come home if you don't feel comfortable. I feel that your father will have told you not to, but never mind his words, this is your home, a place for you to seek refuge whenever you want to.

I apologize for the short length of the letter but I must send this quickly before your father takes notice. Ignore his words, and all of Draco's jibes; Draco will come round in time. Keep your head high, and remember what I taught you daughter.

Love,

Your mother.

She sighed softly as she tucked both letters into her bag, she looked up to see Hermione ready to leave for double potions. They left the Great Hall together, pretending to be oblivious to the whispers behind them. The two girls reached the dungeons and soon found that they would have to wait outside the room for the rest of the class before they could enter, groups of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's emerged from the tunnels into the corridor. Eliana silently observed a verbal spat between Weasley, Potter and her own brother; she watched her brother slowly become infuriated and she waited patiently fro him to lash out at her.

"And you. My own twin a Gryffindor!" he shouted across the now silent corridor.

Eliana's mercury grey eyes were ice cold as she glared at her brother. He fumbled for words as she walked slowly towards him, her movements were cold and almost predatory. When she face to face with him she looked deep into his eyes, his breathing was slightly erratic she whispered "Tread very carefully brother."

He cowered at her cold words, but bravely stood still as she stepped away from him, she turned her head to the class room door and smiled brightly at the figure that she knew to be Professor Snape. The rest of the class stiffened as they noticed his presence, he opened the door wider as invitation into the class, Eliana breezed past him first finding a bench to sit at in a darkened corner. The rest of the class filed in silently, Hermione stumbled in after everyone else looking around she saw no free benches; she feared that she would have to sit with a Slytherin until Eliana spoke.

"Hermione, work with me?" Draco hissed at the words, whilst the rest of the Slytherin's glared openly, the Gryffindor's looked on open mouthed as Hermione took her seat next to Eliana. She smiled gratefully to the light haired girl, and set out her books for the lesson.

Professor Snape took one searching look round the class and began his lesson by firing questions at an unlucky victim, which happened to be Harry Potter. Eliana winced when he answered back rather cheekily to one, however she was silently amused at Hermione's desperation to answer the questions. The lesson progressed on to making a simple potion to cure boils, Eliana set about crushing the snake fangs whilst Hermione brewed the potion excitedly, she gave the bushy haired girl some tips on how to prepare her ingredients whilst they worked. Suddenly Snape had appeared at their desk and began to study their potion, he nodded at the potion and smiled softly to the light haired girl, remembering his lessons from her childhood. He moved on to another table where one Gryffindor had managed to melt through a cauldron and get the mixture on him, he was covered in angry boils when Snape ordered him to go to the hospital wing.

The rest of the lesson passed without anymore incident, and the class was dismissed for the day. The group was traveling to the Great Hall for lunch when Peeves began to torment them. Eliana smiled wryly when he reached to take her nose, "Why hello Peeves" she spoke boldly.

"Ooh an icle firstie that doesn't screech! Why hello little lady, and who may you be?" he replied with a large smile.

"Eliana" she winked as she added "Filch is coming, try the Astronomy tower this afternoon."

"Why thank you kind madam" he bowed low in front of her then began cackling gleefully as he floated off in the direction of the astronomy tower. As the group entered the hall, many stared in puzzlement at her. She took her place opposite Hermione who began asking her questions about potions. Eliana dutifully answered her queries whilst eating her lunch.

"What we would like to know..."

"...Yes we."

"Is how a you could tame Peeves!" Two red heads had appeared on either side of Eliana, she guessed they were the Weasley twins, renowned for their trouble making antics.

She laughed softly, "A lady never tells."

"Hmm, seems like she won't tell us Freddie."

"Well lets ask her something else Georgie."

They both turned to stare at her with inquisitive eyes. "What is a Malfoy doing in Gryffindor?" She took her time swallowing her sandwich, washing it down with some pumpkin juice. She then turned to gaze levelly at the twin on her left, who she assumed was Fred.

"I don't know. But the sorting hat does, why don't you ask him?"

Fred continued to meet her gaze, "Well that's a good enough answer for me, what about you Georgie?"

George had taken her arm and he to stared into her eyes before saying "Yep, good enough!" He jumped up and stated "Your ours now little lady!"

Fred joined him and laughed "Be scared, very scared!" The twins ran off out of the hall before anymore could be said, leaving their laughter ringing in the air.

Eliana returned her focus on Hermione, she noticed that she was receiving a few puzzled looks from people around her and she looked at directly at Ron, mirroring his glare. Hermione led the light haired girl out of the hall to the library where they found a remote corner. The two girls fell into a comfortable silence as they studied, the occassional sigh and turn of a page keeping them company.

* * *

**So chapter two is up and the third is on its way...Please leave a review, let me know if this story is worth carrying on! **


	3. Showing Gryffindor Colours

**Hey guys, please review...need to know what other people think of my story and if they have any tips?**

**Don't own Harry Potter...unfortunately :'(**

* * *

Chapter 3: Showing Gryffindor Colours

Eliana soon relaxed into the comfort of school life, every morning Hermione would accompany her to breakfast where they would watch the rest of the school come to life over a cup of tea. No more had been said between Professor McGonagall and Eliana, which she was grateful for; she did not want to create even more commotion about her sorting. However, Transfiguration lessons still never ceased to fascinate her and Eliana in turn never failed to meet the class objectives in her first try. Professor Snape was also silently impressed by the two girl's work in his classes, he found that even the muggleborn witch was over achieving. Eliana also loved her Astronomy lessons with Professor Sinistra, her knowledge of the stars was sparse therefore she relished the fact that she was learning something new. She had also found Professor Sprout to be a delightful Herbology teacher, her enthusiasm for her subject was contagious and Eliana often found herself feeling lighter after Herbology. History of Magic was slightly disappointing, Professor Binns had a voice that sent you to sleep however Eliana struggled against the weariness to watch Hermione furiously take notes.

Time passed at a comfortable pace and soon the first year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were facing their first flying lesson. Eliana stood confidently beside a broom, she was opposite Hermione and could see the bushy-haired girl's obvious distress; flying wasn't something she could learn out of book, which unnerved her greatly. Eliana stared intently at the girl opposite willing her to look up from the broom, when she did she sent an encouraging smile in her direction and could see that her shoulders slumped slightly in return. As Hermione's eyes returned to glare at the broom Eliana glued her eyes to Madam Hooch, picking her apart with her gaze. The woman had short silver hair, a sharp nose and bright eyes that flickered through the children – almost as if she were a hawk assessing prey.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," she called to the group "and say UP!"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

The group had mixed results, Harry Potter had his broom in hand at once as did Eliana and together they observed the others around them. Hermione's broom had rolled over, as if teasing her whereas Neville Longbottom's hadn't moved at all.

"Brooms are similar to horses" called Eliana to Neville and Hermione "They can sense your nervousness, it will only be under your complete control if you show your confidence."

After her encouraging words Hermione had successfully caught her broom, Neville took slightly longer but eventually got there. Madam Hooch began to show the group how to mount their brooms properly, as she moved up and down the group she corrected some positions and even told Draco he had been doing it wrong for years. Eliana felt slightly smug at the comment, she herself had tried to tell Draco but he disregarded her in his arrogance.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet then come straight back down by leaing forewards slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

Neville had shot off into the air, and was rising at a rapid pace, his ghostly white face could be seen looking down to the ground. Eliana sighed when he began his descent to the ground…off his broom. She whipped out her wand and cast a cushioning spell before he hit the ground and broke something, as he was slowly lowered to the ground she made her way over to him and struggled to help him stand.

"My god boy! You very nearly had a nasty crash!" exclaimed Madam Hooch, she had taken his right side, however Neville had become a dead weight; his head rolled backwards. "Lay him down, I will levitate him to the infirmary, he's fainted. What's your name girl?"

"Eliana" she replied.

"Quick thinking on your behalf and a very nice wandwork, 20 points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you Madam." Eliana smiled at her gratefully towards the teacher, before she watched her begin to walk away.

"None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'."

Eliana started back to her broom when she heard Pansy's snide laughter as Draco shouted "You're a right Gryffindor now sister, saved the day again!"

Slowly she turned to face her brother with a cold sneer "Hardly, I've had to do the spell numerous times for you. Seems even the great Draco Malfoy can't sit straight on his broom."

Draco's face colored slightly before he marched over to where Neville had landed, he thrust his hand into the grass and grabbed Neville's remembrall; a present he had received from his grandmother. "I'll show you I can fly. I can't wait to see his face when he sees his remembrall up a tree…the great lump." He laughed along with the others in his house.

"Give that here Malfoy" Harry spoke in a quiet, demanding voice.

Draco just smiled nastily in return, clutching on to his broom as he rose into the air, "Come get it Potter!"

"Harry don't rise to his games – " Eliana began to speak when Hermione cut through.

"No! Madam Hooch told us not to move, you'll be expelled!" Harry seemed to look straight through the girls, he ignored their calls and mounted his broom shooting off into the sky after Draco.

Eliana could hear the voices above her but had no idea what was being said that was until Draco thrust the ball up into the air; he had begun his descent whilst Harry had spectacularly caught it. She silently observed the boy's obvious ease on the broom, he would surely make the Gryffindor team as a seeker – Professor McGonagall would be over the moon.

Speaking of McGonagall she had just appeared in the centre of the group, "Potter, come with me this instant!" Harry looked at Ron's worried face before ignoring Draco's excited sneer and following her.

As he passed Eliana she smiled deviously at him and whispered with a wink "Have fun seeker." Puzzled at her words he stumbled up the steps to Professor McGonagall's office.

Later that evening when he sat at in the Great Hall for dinner he told Ron what had happened with McGonagall and Oliver Wood. Ron was flabbergasted at his friends words, that was until his brothers came over to congratulate Harry and welcome him to the team. Eliana sidled up to Harry "So how excited was she?" Harry stared at her blankly, not understanding her "McGonagall and close your mouth, you resemble a fish Weasley."

"Pretty chuffed…how'd you know?" he replied slowly.

"Please, a lady never tells" she chuckled at him before starting up the table to rejoin Hermione. However, before she could get very far Draco had appeared with Crabbe and Goyle.

"How's your last meal Potter? I suppose you'll be returning to the muggles tomorrow?" Draco had taken to drawling a lot lately, Eliana found it unnerving how alike he was to their father.

"Your a lot braver now you're back on the ground and have your little friends with you" Harry spoke levelly.

"I'd take you on any time on my own. How about tonight? Wizards duel – wands only."

"Don't be so foolish Draco, you can barely use your wand." Eliana had interrupted their conversation and stood to face her brother. Draco laughed at her and attempted to push her back down onto the bench, in retaliation Eliana struck her brother on the cheek "How dare you touch me. How dare you call me sister when you act so callously towards me. Harry will be in the trophy room after curfew, and I shall be his second."

Eliana shoved her brother away from the table and he crashed into Crabbe, as he regained his balance he looked at her disgustedly "Very well."

Whilst Ron explained what a wizard's duel was to Harry, Eliana sat frozen in rage at her brother's stupidity. Ron had gone silent and now Harry looked at the light haired girl intently, "Why did you tell your brother you would be my second?"

Eliana's shoulders slumped slightly as she faced him, "I'm not completely sure. I just want to have the situation under control, and I obviously need to protect you both - it was the first idea that came to me and I blurted it out." She smiled softly and apologetically at Harry, "But you'll be fine - not even sure if Draco knows how to do any spells."

"He's certainly a swot at potions!" Ron exclaimed, his face set in a deep frown.

"He's only average at potions, Professor Snape just favors him."

"Yeah, because he's a slimy snake" Ron sneered distastefully.

"No, because he is our godfather. Not all Slytherin's are bad, walk a mile in another's shoes before you judge them Weasley." Eliana rose and turned to Harry "I'll be waiting in the common room" and with that she left the hall and returned to her dormitory to write a letter for her mother. When she heard the loud chatter of people in the common room, she decided to experience first hand what the Gryffindor house was really like. As she entered the room a few people threw some dirty looks her way, others looked at her as if she were a grand puzzle however most didn't notice her enter; for which she was grateful for. Eliana strode over to a desk Hermione had overtaken, she perched on the ledge "What's on your agenda this evening Granger?" her ash grey eyes were keenly flicking about the room.

"Transfiguration and I just finished Potions, what's with the Granger?"

"A change. Hermione is a rather long name to say all the time, don't you think? Be handy if you had a nickname..." Eliana was watching Fred and George and someone she didn't recognize in the corner of the room, huddled over some sheets of parchment.

"I suppose it is...my name isn't very pretty, just odd really" Hermione looked off into the window, distracted.

"Hermione, a lot is in a name" Eliana moved from the desk to sit opposite the bushy haired girl "Hermione has a certain charm to it, and anyway who's to say a name is pretty?"

"Erm...you speak like your a thousand years older than you are sometimes, but then you switch right back to your age." Hermione now stared intently at Eliana, who had taken the opportunity to watch the Weasley twins again. When Hermione figured she wasn't going to get a comment she went on "I don't like any of the nicknames from Hermione."

"Well it doesn't have to have anything to do with your name, just something connected to you" Eliana turned and flashed the girl a bright smile "I want to see what the Weasley twins are up to." She didn't wait to hear the girl's reply, as she approached the three boys in their corner they suddenly looked up; they looked flabbergasted and unsure of what to do.

"You look like your creating mischief," Eliana said with a smile "mind if I take a seat?"

The boy she didn't know recovered first, "Sure, Lee Jordan by the way" he said holding his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you Lee" Eliana replied taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "So boys, what are you doing that requires you to hide away in this corner?"

"Planning..." stuttered Fred.

"A prank" finished George.

"Why are you muttering? You both look like rabbits caught in the headlights."

"We aren't, we're just surprised that you came over."

"We weren't expecting you to optionally talk to us, Fred care to join me upstairs?"

"Of course dear brother, must dash. Nice chatting to you again Eliana!" With that both boys collected the parchments and scurried up the stairs to their dormitory.

"I don't know what's got into them, I'm gonna go find out. It was nice meeting you Eliana" and with that Lee followed them up the stairs. Eliana sighed and

made her way back to Hermione, who seemed to have hidden herself behind a mountain of books.

"So, know much about anyone else in the house?" Eliana asked conversationally.

"No," replied the bushy haired girl "I prefer to keep to myself."

"Hmm…mind if I have a read of this?" Eliana had picked up a book from the pile, Hermione's eyes flickered upward.

"Sure, not sure why I picked that one up from the librabry" Hermione muttered, returning to her transfiguration work.

Time soon passed and the common room was emptying, Hermione began to pile up the books and made to carry them upstairs, "And there's the girl that mastered the levitating charm in one go…" Eliana gave the girl a cheeky smile as she levitated the books into their dorm. As Hermione began to ready herself for bed, Eliana snuck away and returned to the common room, where she waited for Harry and Ron to show. Soon enough they both came stumbling down their staircase, "Couldn't have been any louder boys."

"Yes well…" Ron began to mutter before he caught the glare Eliana was sending him.

"So…ready to go? I have no idea where the trophy room is." Harry politely changed the subject.

"Yes, follow me" Eliana rose, she had walked the length of the room before she turned back and opened the door leading to her dorm, "Hermione, I know you're in there."

True enough, Hermione emerged from the darkened staircase "Yes well, had to see what you were up to."

"She's not coming with us!" Ron said in a loud voice.

"Lower your voice Ron, and if she doesn't want to leave I suppose she'll have to come. Now come on or Malfoy will think we aren't showing" Harry spoke in a calm voice.

The four children made their way out of the common room, and found a bundle just outside the door "Oh Neville, what are you doing out here!" exclaimed Hermione.

"She wouldn't let me in, I forgot the password" the plump boy answered shakily.

"Hermione why don't you take him inside and warm him up by the fire?" Eliana asked politely.

"No way, I'm coming with you, someone has to keep you out of trouble! Neville the password is – "

"What are you up to?" Neville interrupted standing up.

"Oh god, Harry we're never going to get there. Let's just go!" Ron was fidgeting impatiently as he started walking away from the group.

"Right well…let's all go" Harry looked at every face and then began to caught up with Ron. The group had successfully reached the trophy room, where they found its only occupants were trophies and medals. "Okay so he's not here, lets just wait to see if he shows."

"He's not going to come, this was a silly idea, we should go back to the tower." Hermione sighed frustatedly.

"No he will come – " began Harry.

"Mrs Norris!" Ron had ducked behind another doorway and began to lead the group down several corridors, unfortunately they could hear Filch's voice getting clearer and clearer.

"In here" Eliana pushed open a heavy door and pushed Hermione and Neville in, Harry and Ron soon followed. However they could still hear Filch's voice as he spoke to his cat, Ron had found another door in the darkness which he failed to open until Hermione strode over and cast a spell to unlock it. The others hurriedly squeezed through the door, listening to Filch declare the room they were just in to be empty.

Eliana sighed in relief until she noticed Harry's stiff body beside her, she followed his wide eyed stare and found herself looking at a ginormous three headed dog. It lowered its neck, making all of its heads level with theirs, it growled softly and dangerously as a clump of drool fell to the floor. Neville whimpered and Hermione had clutched onto Eliana's hand. Swiftly Eliana opened the door behind her and pushed Hermione out in front of her, she had also grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the room after her.

Ron was the last out and after he slammed the door shut he stumbled around trying to find something to grip onto. Eliana reached out to him and he clutched on to her arm tightly, as if she was his lifeline. Suddenly a large growl came from behind the door, Ron jumped and began to awkwardly run away from the corridor, he still held a death grip on Eliana's arm. She whispered back to the others "Are you coming or not!" she then turned and ran alongside Ron, who regained his balance. They came to a deathly still when they reached the portrait, Harry fired the password at the Fat Lady and she opened up; when Hermione and Neville finally reached the common room they went crashing into the others.

Eliana's light frame had gone sprawling to the floor "Oh Eliana, I'm so sorry! We didn't see you there, oh..." Hermione was desperately trying to get her breath back as she apologized. Harry bent towards the girl on the floor and offered his hand, she gratefully took it he pulled her up quickly; surprised at how light she was he stumbled back.

"Thank you Harry," Eliana gave him a grateful smile "Hermione don't worry no harm was done. Oh and Weasley, please refrain yourself from grabbing me in the future, my arm has red marks from your hand."

Ron mumbled an apology at her, surprised he had latched onto her in his fright. Hermione gave him a dark look and moved to stand beside Eliana. Neville stood to the side, quaking in his slippers "Wh-what was that th-thing?"

After a silent pause Ron said "I don't know. But what do they think they're doing keeping something like that in a school!"

"Do any of you have eyes!" Hermione snapped.

"It was standing over a trap door" offered Eliana.

"It was guarding whatever is behind that trapdoor" Hermione had calmed slightly and looked at Eliana then back at the three boys "I hope your pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Her gaze returned to Eliana and she spoke with accusation in her voice "Will you be coming now or later?"

"Naturally I shall be going now, with you" Eliana kept the shock hidden deep inside her as she turned to the others "Goodnight boys, I'm sure we can speak of this tomorrow with fresh minds. Sleep well." She then nodded to Hermione who then began the climb up to their dormitory. Silently the girls slipped into bed, "Goodnight Hermione" Eliana whispered softly to the heavy silence between the two, Hermione half asleep mumbled in response then fell into a fitful dream.

* * *

**Please review, I need the help and encouragement to continue!**


	4. Life In The Lion's Den

**Hey guys, I'm still here! Just been away for a little while, and chapters will be coming and going a little un-regularly soon (so sorry about this, but my life is changing quite drastically). However here is the next chapter, it is on the short side but only because we're leading up to Halloween!**

**I do not own Harry Potter - 'sob'.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Life in the Lion's Den

Eliana dawdled on her way to breakfast, she misseed the company of the bushy haired girl and she ate in an uncomfortable silnce as the school filtered into the hall. As she finished her toast Harry parked himself on the bench next to her whilst Ron took the space opposite the two.

"Why are you up so early all the time?" Ron grumbled whilst pouring himself a glass of juice.

"I'm not up early, your simply up late" replied the slight girl with watchful eyes. Harry threw a wary look at the ginger boy and watched as he slumped his shoulder's in defeat.

"We were hoping we could talk about last night?" Harry inquired softly, looking intently at the girl.

"Perhaps later, I have to collect my books before lessons start" Eliana stated not meeting the eyes of the two boys, she promptly stood and left the hall. True to her word, Eliana did have to collect her books and as she entered her dormitory she found Hermione scrambling to get ready for the day. "Good morning," Eliana called out; Hermione simply huffed in response and continued to rush around. Eliana finished with her own business stood stock still and watched the other girl frantically began to search for her books, Eliana handed the girl's book bag over - which was filled with the day's books and necessities.

Hermione sighed and gratefully smiled "Thank you".

"Welcome," Eliana smiled softly "Now let me see your hair." Hermione's eyes opened in horror as the other girl flicked her wand, and she ran to a mirror only to laugh at her now under control hair.

"It's never been so tame! Thank you!" She shrieked as she ran out of the room and crashed into Eliana, squeezing the air out of her friend. "I can't do grumpy with you..." She mumbled and blushed as she stepped away.

"I can't do you being grumpy with me. I'm sorry for putting myself and you in danger last night, I acted rashly and I was just furious with Draco!" Eliana uncharacteristically exclaimed, her face screwed up in frustration. Hermione gently took her hand and led her down the stairs, and Eliana relaxed at the comforting touch.

"It's alright, but don't do something like that again without telling me first!" Hermione said with a chuckle, as the two left the common room they linked arms and began to talk about their upcoming Potions lesson. They were unfortunately the last to arrive, and Hermione shuffled shyly with her head down to her seat; whilst Eliana smiled graciously at Professor Snape's glowering face.

"Our apologies for being late sir, I hope we didn't interrupt the start of the lesson" Snape's lip twitched in amusement at the young girl's formality.

"No you did not, but if this occurs again points shall be taken. Please take your seat" Snape gestured to the empty space next to Blaise Zabini, however the girl ignored his action and made to sit in her usual seat, "Please Miss Malfoy, take a seat nearer the front".

Eliana's eyes met Snape's darker ones as she perched on the stool next to Blaise, the teacher promptly looked away and began to write instructions on the board for the day. The light haired girl pondered on why her godfather had placed her within the heart of the Slytherin's, punishment on her father's behalf or just to punishment for being late? Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Blaise asked her to crush the frogs legs, the two soon fell into a comfortable silence; allowing Eliana to focus on the set task and not other matters such as where her twin was currently sat.

However her focus didn't last long as she heard Pansy whisper "Oi blood-traitor, how's life in the lions den?"

Eliana took a calming breath before turning to face the darker haired girl "Didn't realise you were so educated in non-magical creatures and the muggle names for their habitats Parkinson".

Pansy huffed and turned to Draco with pleading eyes, when she found that he was not willing to get involved she turned back to Eliana "Shut your filthy mouth blood-traitor, you'll get what's coming to you!" Pansy's voice had escalated in volume and she now had the attention of the Slytherin's around her.

"If that's the only insult you can come up with, then your intelligence is just as low as I thought it was" Eliana said with a sneer and cocked her eyebrow as she went on "I suggest that you remember your teachings before you open your mouth again Parkinson, after all I am still a Malfoy and that comes with a certain amount of power doesn't it?" Eliana's eyes were cold and merciless as she glared holes into the girl, in response Pansy cowered away and looked down at her work. The small witch took the opportunity to slyly look at her twin, he seemed to have a frustrated scowl on his face and kept glancing towards Harry and Ron; Eliana turned back to her desk feeling smug at her brothers clear irritation.

As the class finished and people began to filter out Daphne approached the platinum haired witch, "Would you like to carry on with our exercise?"

Eliana's eyes softened "The entrance hall at 7 tomorrow?"

Daphne gave a rare wide smile "Meet you there, must dash now though I told Tracey Davis I would help her with some Charms work." She swiftly made her way down towards the dungeons, offering Hermione a small smile as she passed her.

"To lunch then?" Eliana spoke softly cutting into the other girls confusion, "Like I've said before not all Slytherin's are bad".

"Oh right...well I'm half starved" Hermione muttered in response.

"Well you missed breakfast and I missed your company" a bubble of laughter escaped Eliana's pink lips. Hermione gave the girl a playful scowl and gently gripped her arm as they made their way to lunch. They arrived to find the hall filled with the aroma of rotting fish, Eliana immediately sought out the Weasley twins and found them hunched over their plates, shaking with laughter. As she approached the table she stopped to talk to the twins "You had to go all traditional and make it a foul smell didn't you? Could've done cinnamon or pepper, made everyone sneeze...That would've been original."

The two boys dropped their forks from shock, "Just a suggestion" and with a small smile she left them with their mouths hanging loose. She took a seat opposite Hermione a smiled at her friend's loaded plate, "Don't give yourself indigestion!"

Hermione glanced at the pale girl's amused expression and began to eat a little slower, feeling slightly self conscious as she broke apart a roll. The light haired girl began glancing at the faces around the room, watching and learning the people around her. "Your always looking around, taking everything in" Hermione broke into the other girl's attention.

Eliana turned back to Hermione, "Just something I was taught to do". Hermione tilted her head slightly as if by doing that she would be able to decipher the light haired witch in front of her. Eliana just stared right back at her and sighed before continuing "My mother taught me certain things, one of them was to be perceptive...you can learn a large amount from your environment and people by just looking at them and thinking about what you see".

"Oh right...can you show me? And what do you mean by your mother taught you certain things?" Hermione's face was dimpled slightly and her eyebrows were neatly knitted together.

"Hmm, there is a boy who keeps fidgeting at the top of our table with unkept coppery hair, see his robes? They look like they were put on in a haste, and his tie isn't even done up. Now look at his hand, there's a large inkstain and sand under his fingernails. He's obviously been writing an essay before coming here, if it were a letter he would've taken his time, not rushing therefore not knocking his ink pot over. It must be for his next class, explaining why he hasn't had time to wash the ink and sand used to dry his parchment off his hands. But he has to come to lunch, because he like you," Eliana paused and gave Hermione a pointed look "missed breakfast. His next class must be potions with Professor Snape because he keeps looking at him and becoming increasingly fidgety, clearly nervous at his teacher's reaction to his below standard essay. And in answer to your other question, the society my family associates with requires it."

Hermione was staring at the girl with wide eyes, she was stunned that she took notice of such small details; she continued to gape like a fish until Harry and Ron joined the duo.

"Thank god she isn't talking" the ginger boy had muttered under his breath, not expecting anyone to over hear.

"Sorry Weasley, you didn't quite say that loud enough for everyone else - care to repeat yourself?" Eliana's mercury eyes flashed dangerously as Ron sheepishly sat down "Didn't think so". She turned to Hermione and softened as she said "Would you accompany me to the ladies?"

Hermione looked at her friend a little befuddled before giving a small smile and standing, as Eliana stood Harry lightly gripped her arm; keeping her at the table. "I think we should talk about what happened last night..." His voice was gentle as he spoke, as if he were a navigating a boat through unchartered waters.

Eliana opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted "Get your hand off my sister Potter" Draco snarled and Harry slowly let go "I see you weren't expelled".

"Obviously not, and you obviously have no honour. So if you would please excuse me, I have better things to be doing with my time." With those words lingering in the air she strode towards Hermione who had been waiting by the door, she quickly linked her arm through hers and started an easy stream of chatter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed guys, please leave a review and keep waiting for everything to kick off at Halloween!**


End file.
